


无标题短文（队狼，ABO，双A，NC17，OOC，完）

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Relationships: Scott Summers/Logan
Series: 叉男背景车 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466929
Kudos: 8





	无标题短文（队狼，ABO，双A，NC17，OOC，完）

外面通明的月光顺着铁窗洒进牢房，亮的地方很亮。却有一人，在光亮照不见的地方，将自己藏在黑暗里。

Scott走进来时，便看到这样一幅光景。Logan裸着上身，蜷缩在角落里，只留后背对着外面正剧烈的起伏。汗水顺着分明的肌肉线条一滴滴落在早已被滩湿成一团的铺盖上，和之前的汗迹融成更大的水痕。

屋子里充满了杂乱的味道，甚至将Logan自己那霸道的信息素的味道掩盖得所剩无几。各式各样味道的Omega信息素，甚至还有许多人工合成的特殊品种。熏得Scott睁不开眼，这下彻底火上浇油，让本就急火攻心的他恨不得杀人。

“起来！”Scott冷着声音对听到动静起就一直绷紧全身肌肉的Logan说。“别像个废物一样。”

“你他妈的就不能别跟个混蛋似的？”Logan勉强从床上爬了起来，不得不说，就算这混蛋瘦子再怎么让人讨厌，现在他的声音也他妈的格外动听。

“至少我没有被人关起来像动物一样强制发情交配。”Scott的愤怒几乎要溢出能力抑制装置，如果可以，他真的很想痛痛快快地轰死眼前这个一直搞不清自己处境的傻逼。

“如果你能把嘴闭上，我不介意对你说声谢谢，真的。”Logan晃晃悠悠地蹭到铁栏杆边上，半佝偻着上身，看上去还是很不舒服。

Scott懒得跟Logan多说一句关于这次营救他的细节，因为Logan从不会将这些放在心上。他总是有自信凭借他那一身天赋异禀能够逃出生天，即使一时吃瘪也迟早能够杀出重围。直到这次之前，Scott也是这么认为。

“哼！”一声不善的嗤笑从Scott的口中溢出。“你瞧，这原始复古的铁笼，你要是不跟我说这是用来押禁最强变种人之一的囚牢。真的，说它是个狗笼我都信。”

确实，这四方的房间里，仅用几根两指粗细的钢管拦成里外两片天地。没有任何针对变种能力的防御措施，甚至连起码的通电都没有。这是看死了关在里面的人没有任何反抗能力，安心扔在里面任人为所欲为。

至于手段，显而易见。

这不是Logan离开时间最长的一次，却是消失得最彻底的。四个月过去，Scott甚至已经做好了最坏的打算。这次的疯子把Logan藏得太好了，没留下任何可供追查的线索。如果不是凑巧正在追查近几年全球范围内的Omega失踪事件，与近期变种人Omega频繁失联案件之间的关系，X战警们也没法顺藤摸瓜找到Logan。

“是吗？至少我没一闻到那些Omega的信息素就像条发情的狗一样勃起。”Logan猛地撞上栏杆，一手向下抓住已经在紧身制服上显出明显形状的巨大。“你多久没跟Omega搞过了？激动成这样。”

Logan凑得很近，那股浓郁的信息素味道直冲Scott的脑门儿。热烈火辣又嚣张狂野，能让Omega瞬间腿软情热，也同样能立刻点燃Alpha的斗争欲。Scott被熏得直皱眉头，对同为Alpha的信息素产生生理性排斥。

只是Logan说错了一点，他勃起，并不是因这屋子里混乱的Omega信息素。诚然，这其中确实不乏甜美好闻的味道。只是相较于那些，眼前的Logan才是引出他欲望的罪恶之源。

不管是他的信息素也好还是他的人也好，多数时间都是令Scott感到愤怒的。所以，他们争吵，甚至时常以武力解决二人之间无法调和的分歧。却不可否认，他在深受这个男人的吸引，不管是他的信息素也好还是他的人也好。Logan更多的是会让Scott感到一丝无所适从，他不知道应该怎么去拿捏与之相处的分寸。以至于，除了跟自己较劲就只能跟对方吹胡子瞪眼。这说起来像是没长大的毛头小子，极其丢人，可不然又能拿这个油盐不进的东西怎么办呢。

“离我远点儿，你他妈恶心到我了。”Scott厌恶地撇开头。只是想到Logan曾经跟这些信息素的主人产生过非一般的亲密接触，Scott就气得想杀人。他知道这根本不是Logan的错，可他就是控制不住，因为除了如此，他也不知如何是好。

Logan的手略离开了些，Scott那一脸看脏东西一般的嫌弃不是假的。这让Logan除了生气之外，更多的是种无地自容的羞耻。他烦躁的捶了一下铁栏杆，恶声恶气地说：“赶紧把这玩意儿弄开，我好赶紧滚远点儿，免得滚慢了让高贵的镭射眼吐我一身。”

Scott扭回头看Logan，两人像是比赛一样瞪着对方，谁先动一动谁就输了。Logan那张不修边幅的脸上有些不自然的潮红，掩在许久没有处理过的胡子里不是很明显。Scott伸出手去，指尖刚接触到Logan的脸颊，高热的体温便直抵心脏。手指上传来的温度让Scott稍微平复了些许焦躁不安，一直悬吊着的心才算是勉强落了地。尽管空气中繁杂纠缠的信息素让Scott的大脑里上演了无数足以令他发疯的小剧场，但是他并没有发现任何Logan与其他Omega完成标记的迹象。Logan还是那个没人能据为己有的野兽，他不能，任何人都不能。这近乎自虐式的想法却莫名地平复了些许怒火，Scott为自己感到悲哀。

Logan看着Scott阴晴不定的脸色，他也不知道这瘦子到底想怎样。Logan的野兽直觉对他一点儿屁用都没有，他从来都读不出藏在护目镜之下哪怕一丝真实的想法。就像现在这样，上一秒还一脸嫌恶唾弃，下一秒手就直接摸上了自己的脸。Logan偏头想要躲开Scott得寸进尺地触摸，他觉得，出去打一架也好过这样暧昧不明地在这里对峙。他直觉这样下去，他俩要出事儿。

Logan细微的躲闪被指尖捕捉，Scott捏着Logan的下巴将人直接拽倒。栏杆之间的空隙不算大，堪堪够一般人的两巴掌宽。异常发达饱满的胸膛压在栏杆上，随着Logan的挣扎，乳尖被磨蹭得有些上翘发红。

“操！要单挑就等老子出去的！”Logan说话开始变得有气无力，此时，他鼻息间全是Scott不经控制肆意暴走的信息素。这味道让他难受，和那些混杂在空气中其它不经一闻的信息素不同。过于浓烈和醇厚，强横地夺走了Logan的每一次呼吸。他想吐，这是他不能控制的生理反应。同样的，他想做些更超越常理惊世骇俗的事，这也不是他能控制的，令他感到惊慌。

汗水很快浸透了Logan，Scott的手掌扣着Logan的腰，那里已变得滑腻不堪。Logan的体温很高，不自然的红布满全身。他看向Scott的眼神有些涣散，甚至带有令人遐想的湿意。 

“你现在去把Hank找来，我这样……暂时没法儿回学校去。”Logan艰难地说着，他垂着眼睛，不去看Scott，却不经意间扫到了紧身衣之下紧绷的肌肉以及完全勃起的阴茎。“你……”Logan的话还没有说完，便被欺身过来的Scott彻底打断。

Logan企图用浆糊一样的脑子来思考一下他跟瘦子俩人到底在干嘛，奈何在自己口中的搅动的舌头并不打算给他这样的机会。Scott放肆地侵占他所能到达的每一处，不肯放弃任何能够成功掠夺的机会。Logan抗拒着Scott略显焦躁地入侵，但又不想失去这让他热血翻涌的亲吻。两人就像愈发浓烈的信息素的具象，永远推推搡搡相互对立却一边想要撕裂对方一边将自己送上去与之纠缠。

Scott的手探向Logan的腰窝，那里洼了一汪汗水。他用指尖沾了些，引流向下没入被被摒除障碍的臀缝中。冰凉的刺激让Logan不适，他扭动身体试图摆脱，却被紧随而来的另一只手死死摁在栏杆上。铁栅栏硌得他骨头生疼，屁股上还有两只手不停地揉搓。不，应该说只有一只手，另一只更多的是在不停在饱满的两臀中间按压着从不被外人所碰触的入口。

事情正在往Logan难以控制的方向发展，他知道此刻必须做些什么将这一切停下来。可裤子被人脱了，自己正抵在Scott一样勃起的老二上，而两人之间只隔了一层布料轻薄的紧身战斗服。Logan突然又不太想抗拒了，被信息素搞得混乱的脑子容不得他想出个所以然。他这会儿就是单纯地想扒下瘦子身上的衣服，让他陪着他一起狼狈不堪。

Logan抬起头，笑了。不像是意识不清那般飘忽，而是随意中带着放纵却也有一丝恶意地笑了。他没有去撕扯Scott的衣服，只是掀开了裤缝，把憋闷已久的阴茎释放出来。丝毫不逊于自己的大小，甚至还要更加笔直漂亮些，握在手里触感惊人。只是在脑中简单地构筑了几个Scott用这玩意儿跟人上床的画面，Logan便开始有些激动。

他舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙阵阵发紧。他滚动着喉结，试图用自己的口水缓解干渴。Logan的手握住两根勃起的阴茎，皮肉紧密相贴的感觉确实跟不同以往。两个人都流了很多水，方便了Logan来回撸动。他的眼睛片刻离不开那粗壮多汁的阴茎，每次吐出透明的液体都被他收进眼中。

“想要吗？Logan。”Scott伏在Logan的耳边轻声引诱着。“只要你说，我就给你。”

Logan懒得搭理这个一直废话很多家伙，他只好用嘴去堵住那令人浑身发颤的低语，也顺便压住自己因为被手指入侵而发出的惊叫。

娘的，原来你小子存的是这份儿心！Logan心里暗骂着。

起初还有点儿不适，出于本能地往外推拒着不断深入抠挖的手指。不多时，随着手指数量增加，肠壁也被磨得发烫，也由最开始的排斥逐渐变成了包裹。快感让人沉迷，瘫软在其中，哪里还有什么思考。至于脸面，堂堂镭射眼都不知道羞，凭啥他就不能放开了去享受。

终于觉得差不多了，Scott抽出手指。将Logan转过去，几乎是一刻没停地就直接冲了进去。

“操！”Logan惨叫了一声。

不怪Logan没出息，着实疼惨了些。尽管有之前细致周到的开拓，但是真枪入鞘还是疼得Logan激灵。他身子向前弹开些，却被摁住胯逃不多远，只能扭动着不让再继续深入。空气中，漫开一丝淡淡的血腥味，到底还是弄伤了。

Logan不舒服，Scott也没好过到哪里。阴茎被湿热的肉腔绞得死紧，却碍着因自己鲁莽而受伤的Logan不敢轻易动作，然而Logan那边还在不停折腾。Scott只好死死按住Logan，既不让他逃离自己也避免他乱动火上浇油。他在等着，等Logan因发情而变得迟钝的自愈能力反应过来，将伤口复原。

不知过了多久，Logan的呼吸从忍痛的轻细变得浑浊又粗重。伤口处不再传来撕裂般的痛楚，同时，那被异物填满的感觉变得无法忽视。轻轻动了动，一阵酥麻让Logan难耐地蜷起脚趾紧抠住地面。刚刚因疼痛软下去的阴茎也在吐了些透明液体出来之后，又一次抬起了头。

Scott还是没有动，他也不知道自己想干嘛。他只是看着，看Logan自己前后摇摆起自己的屁股，看他每一次撞向自己时，面前的铁栏杆陷进那两片肥厚饱满的臀瓣中，将臀肉挤压出扭曲色情的形状。

他将两手覆在Logan抓着栏杆的手上，视线不停在肌理分明的后背和肉感十足的屁股间来回游走。最后，他停在了后颈上那处代表着第二性征的地方。

明知道那里对于同为Alpha的他来说，没有丝毫的性吸引力。不论从标记还是信息素来说，那个小小的腺体都没有任何意义。Scott就是偏执而病态地对Logan的那一处耿耿于怀，甚至超过了此时正干得火热的性爱。

感觉出了Scott的游离，Logan不满地捶了一下铁笼。Logan不管Scott这会儿脑袋里想得到底是哪个Omega，既然已经到这份儿上了，该他爽的一点儿都不能少了，更何况这场胡闹还是他镭射眼先动的手。

Scott只是探出手，揽住Logan的肩膀将他抵在牢笼上。这样的姿势锁住了logan追寻快感的动作，使得Logan极其不爽地想要挣开他的桎梏。Scott又用另一只手按在了Logan的小腹，不让他乱动。Scott开始大幅度地摆动自己的腰，每一次都将阴茎深深地操进Logan的身体。

Logan被突如其来的猛烈操干刺激得放声淫叫，毫不顾忌自己的声音会传多远。他动弹不得，没法配合着Scott的动作。他只好用自己的手掰开双臀，用一种欣然迎接的姿态邀请Scott更猛烈的进入。

他放纵自己，全身心地投进Scott所带来的狂风骤雨中。除了快感，不需要其它。那些沉重且无法摆脱的责任被远远甩开，短暂地，放过自己。

小腹阵阵抽搐，明显是即将射精的前兆。Scott不停冲刺着，却无法将两人送上最终的高潮。他一挺身，将自己停留在最深处，顶住那处可以让Logan浪出水的地方。

Scott张开嘴，用力地咬破了Logan的生殖腺。鲜血混着呛人的信息素灌进Scott的喉咙，难受也不肯松口。他将自己的信息素源源不断地灌进Logan的身体，一种Logan会被他所标记的错觉让Scott感到前所未有的满足。

“不……这怎么可能！”Logan开始像脱了水的鱼般激烈挣扎起来。

原本在Scott咬破腺体的瞬间，Logan只是皱了下眉头，并没有抗拒。他只放这是Scott的奇怪性癖，是这场性爱中的一点小情。反正他既不会留疤，更不会被标记，索性也就随他去了。只是Scott执拗地想要将他的信息素灌进自己的体内，这让Logan感到一阵难受。除了对同为Alpha信息素的排斥，其实更多的是突然用上来的心酸。

可是，Scott却在Logan的体内成了结！这怎么可能！

Alpha是不会在除了Omega以外的身体里成结的，这是基本的性知识。Logan忽然觉得自己白活了这老些年，碰上这个该死的瘦子一切都崩了个稀碎！

很快的，那股子震惊就被火辣的快感吞噬。硕大的结抵住前列腺，肚子里又胀又痛，同时又爽得让Logan直翻白眼。精液喷得到处都是，一股一股射起来没完。

持续的快感让Logan的腿都软了，早已没什么东西可以再被射出来。每当新一轮的高潮来袭，Logan只能哼唧着从毫不疲软的阴茎里挤咕出一点儿前列腺液来权当射精。

终于，身体里的结又胀大了些并开始抽动，Logan知道那个死瘦子总算要射了。

“操……”

被灌满的诡异感觉让Logan达到了前所未有高潮，他的小腹抽搐，却再也挤不出半点精液。但一阵热流还是从Logan的阴茎喷薄而出，Logan咬着牙挺着腰，彻底放弃对自己身体的掌控。

Scott抬起头，默默地看着Logan后颈那处血肉模糊的伤口。那里已经开始有愈合的迹象，很快便会恢复成完好的样子。刚刚那种仿佛灵魂都完整充实刹那间变得空虚，Scott几乎被这种无力的挫败感击垮。他只能再一次低下头，去舔着还保留着一丝属于他的气味的伤口。

这人，到底也没有成为我的，Scott想。

阴茎结彻底消解，Scott退出Logan的身体。看着大量浓稠的精液从无法完全闭合的穴口中流出，Scott用镭射光扫断铁笼，抱起已经站不住的Logan走向不远处那张窄小的铁床。

——————————————————

Logan又一次一句话都没留就离开了学校。

没人知道他去了哪儿，什么时候会回来。

Scott还是那个带着X小队到处拯救变种人顺便拯救世界的队长。

什么都没有改变，就像这个世界，总是看起来变好了，实际上依旧那么的糟糕。


End file.
